Unleash The Night
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: AU Six months ago Sam Winchester was told that his brother was dead. Now searching for answers his hunt takes him to New Orleans where he comes face to face with the one person he never expected to see again. Dean.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody I've recently become a huge fan of Supernatural. A die hard fan in fact. So is it any wonder I now have a story underway. Anyway this will be an AU with a crossover from Sherrilyn Kenyon's fantastic series Dark Hunters. For those who haven't read it all will be revealed in due course.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Dark Hunters nor Supernatural although I so wish I did. Although if Dean came onto the market I'd be first in line.

Now with that over with on with the story!

* * *

Unleash The Night

Prologue: Fracture

_Chicago, Illinois' _

_Summer 2001 _

Sam Winchester had one dream. He dreamed of what most other kids had. He dreamed of a normal life. The life he saw other people, other kids his age have, and not know what they had. He resented others for wanting to throw away the chance he had never had.

Never been allowed.

A life of normality was the only thing he had ever wanted. It was a life he had craved from the moment he had been old enough to realise how different he and his family were from others. He had hated, and still hated every moment of his life once he realised what it meant. What was so bad with being normal?

So they had lost their mom, he felt bad for their dad. John had obviously truly loved Mary he couldn't imagine losing someone you loved that much. It had to hurt. Sam was thankful that his parents had been the stuff of fairytales. Growing up that had been a comfort the stories his dad and brother used to tell him about before her death left no doubt in his mind.

But their family weren't the only family that had ever lost loved ones. And if he was truthful he couldn't remember Mary. If it wasn't for pictures she wouldn't know what she looked like. He hated that he couldn't remember her but you couldn't miss what you had never known.

But his Dad's anger and thirst for revenge against the thing that had killed her and made sure Sam never knew what it was like to be normal but made sure that he thirsted for it with everything he had.

It was his craving for his dream to be real that he had applied to college. Applied to do law, to make a difference in the world. Make a difference the _normal _way. He'd been ecstatic to find out he'd scored a full ride at Stanford University, but he'd known his family would not feel the same. Sam knew that if they lived in the world he craved his dad would have been as ecstatic has him but he dreaded his dad every finding out.

And as for his older brother, well Sam just couldn't predict how Dean was going to react. He loved his brother and he'd literally die for him. There were times when Sam knew he was the only one in the world that understood Dean Winchester and then others when Dean was a complete stranger to him, and yet he knew Dean could see right through him.

He knew that he needed to tell Dean about his Stanford letter before his dad found out. But he couldn't find the words. He knew Dean wouldn't be impressed to find out about his getting into college second hand. That more than the application would piss Dean off no end.

If there was anyone who made this life more bearable it was his brother. But how did he explain to his brother, the perfect little solider, the perfect Hunter that the life Dean thrived on was not the life for him?

Sam didn't know how he was meant to say it but he knew he needed too. He couldn't bare his brother finding out before he himself had chance the words he'd been missing to tell him. He sighed as he made his way back from school. Dean had managed to convince their dad that they should stay in one place for the rest of the year until school finished for Sam's sake. Sam had never loved his brother more then.

They'd settled on the outskirts of Chicago for the rest of the semester and Dean had turned up at Sam's graduation and had made more noise than any of the other family members when Sam's name was called.

Sam hadn't known until he saw Dean's face, how much he had wanted someone to see him graduate. Dean had grinned at him and took him out in the Impala for lunch and a celebratatory (all be it illegal on Sam's part) drink. It still made Sam smile to remember it.

He had finished his shift at the job he was working and was on his way back and as Sam made his way back to the flat they were currently renting he made a promise to himself that he would tell Dean that night.

But as it turned out, he never got the chance. Dean found out. And not from him. Sam had walked into World War Three. Sam let himself into the flat the three Winchesters shared to find his dad and brother at a stand off.

Sam stopped dead. This wasn't something that happened often, in fact Dean always agreed with his dad.

So what the hell had caused Dean to get so wound up? Wound up enough to yell at their dad? Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer a pissed off Dean Winchester was not someone you wanted in your face. Not now, not ever.

"Dean it's not right!" John yelled.

"Whoa!" Sam said getting in the middle of them quickly. "What the hell?" He yelled. "Guys stop! What's got into you?!"

Sam pulled Dean away from their dad as Dean looked to be seriously considering hitting his dad in the mouth.

"AND YOU!" John roared. "How dare you go behind our backs like this?" Sam stared at his dad. "What?" He whispered. "You think you're too good for us?" John demanded "You think you can just walk out on us?" with that John shoved the Stanford acceptance letter in his face.

Sam felt like the world had tilted just that little bit as he looked at his dad. He had always known his dad would never agree but this? He had no idea what to do, what to say. What followed was the most horrific fight Sam had ever had to experience. He and his dad threw words back and forth at each other how it didn't come to blows he didn't know.

"I've got a place at college and I'm going!" Sam yelled. "And you won't stop me!"

In the end it was his dad that had the last word. "Samuel Winchester if you walk out that door don't ever come back!" His father roared at him.

Sam stared at him at a loss for words. Then all the anger, all the resentment that he had been feeling since he was old enough came roaring out and he yelled,

"FINE!"

Dean watched as Sam stormed past him into the bedroom they shared and watched as his brother started throwing things haphazardly into a bag.

"This is what you want?" He asked quietly. "I don't want to be a hunter Dean." Sam said looking away from his brother. "I never wanted it." "You want the college life? The whole white picket fence thing?" Dean asked.

"I don't expect you to understand!" Sam snapped. "You've always been dad's perfect little soldier. I want to go to school. I don't want to be different." "And that means you've got to leave?" Dean asked his voice quiet.

"Before I suffocate. Before being with you kills me. Before it turns me into you." Sam said before turning back around to continue packing his things.

Dean stared at his younger brother's back in quiet horror. There was no way he had heard those words come out of Sammy's mouth.

He had spent two months fighting to get their dad to settle somewhere so Sammy could have his wish and finish school and graduate with some sort of normalcy. So that Dean could make sure he went to Sammy's graduation, so that Sammy would never feel the disappointment of graduating without anyone there as Dean had.

He had watched Sam graduate and clapped the loudest so Sam knew he had been there. He had then grabbed his little brother and took him out to celebrate. They had gone for a ride, a meal and a celebratory (okay so a little illegal on Sammy's part) drink but he knew Sam had enjoyed it. And that was the point. And this is how he repaid him? Throwing that shit in his face? Sam really thought that of them?

Sam had turned and looked directly at Dean. The older brother just stared back at him in shock, for once his mask slipping. The words Sam had yelled at him still smarting. He had defended Sam, protected him, given everything and now he could feel everything he had worked for falling apart around him.

It couldn't be right. All these months Dean had planned for when Sam would leave school, adding more weapons some he knew Sam liked and found a few hunts they could do together to ease them in. he'd started writing his own journal and had started to plan how to use Sammy's lap top to their advantage. But he should have known it would be all for nothing.

Should have known Sammy would run at the first chance but damn if it still didn't hurt.

Dean watched as Sam zipped up his bag threw it over his shoulder and stormed past him and his father and out the door. He watched as John swore and tore out the house and tore out the parking lot. Turning again Dean looked down the steps to Sam throwing his stuff into a newly arrived taxi.

The taxi that would take Sam out of his life and Dean was smart enough to know that if Sam went now he'd never come back.

"So that's it?" He couldn't help asking

Sam stopped and looked over at his brother. "I want a life Dean."

"And this isn't good enough?" he asked stepping off the porch. "You're too good for us?" The 'for me', was left unspoken

"I want a _normal _life Dean!" Sam snapped. "I don't want to be a hunter, never asked to be one." Sam yelled. "This is dad's fight, not mine."

"What about us?" Dean stood a few feet from him. "All the time I've planned a future for us, rambling like a complete idiot about the hunts we'd go on and the hunts we'd have on the road and all this time you've been doing your own planning. Planning a future that didn't include any Winchester but yourself."

Sam sighed. "I got a full scholarship to Stanford." Saying the words out loud to Dean for the first time.

"Well isn't that nice." Dean spat out. "You're so special then, aren't you? College boy. Smarter than your dumb ass grease monkey of a brother."

"I don't expect you to understand," he sighed. He looked up again, "How could you?"

Dean stared at him for a few moments, his face completely emotionless and then motioned towards the taxi. "You better go. Your new life awaits. Your _normal _life." He couldn't help but add.

"Dean..."

"You made your choice Sam take it and don't look back." Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder as he moved towards the Impala.

He stroked the bonnet of his baby as he opened the door and slid into the drivers seat. He watched as Sam settled himself into the taxi and watched until it was out of sight.

As the break lights faded from his sight he felt pain spread through his chest. Pain he had barely kept in check. The parts of himself that Sam had filled where now empty and devoid of life. He had been such a fool, a complete moron. He had had the opportunity of a life time offered to him, a chance to have a new life. Georgetown a complete scholarship. Engineering. Mechanics, physics, maths and moving parts. All the things Dean was good at. And what had he done? Turned it down flat.

For Sam.

For their family. He laughed but there was no humour in it. To think he'd been fool enough to think they needed him. That they would ever think of him.

He started the engine, taking comfort from her low purr. The voice that spoke directly to him. Like he had told Sam- he had once made the same choice it was time to make the most of that choice. It was time to live with the choices he had made in his life.

It was time to be a Hunter. Alone.

He grabbed the information he had gathered together, the hunt looked like a spirit, a regular salt and burn. Upstate New York. Dean smiled evilly. He felt a bit sorry for it in the mood Dean was in it wouldn't stand a chance. He hadn't left anything where they were staying he'd only got back from a hunt two days ago, everything he needed was in the car.

The valuable stuff was in the car. He tore away from the inn wanting to out run the memory, the look on Sam's face as he left for a new life. One with out Dean in it.


	2. Chapter One: Shatter

Hey guys back again for another chapter. I have to say thank-you for all the positive feedback for the first chapter of this story. I'm still working out exactly where it's going to go but I'm having alot of fun with it. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed. It truly makes writing this worth while. So thanx again. I'm already on with chapter two which could go one of two ways. I'll talk about that at the end of the chapter and if you have an opinion feel free to voice it.

**Disclaimer: **I really wish. If Dean was up for sale then I'd have him in a heart beat.

Anyway on with the story now hope you enjoy...

* * *

Unleash The Night

Chapter One: Shatter

_Stanford University _

_May 3rd 2006_

It was almost night fall when the sleek black none descript car pulled up outside the main buildings of the university. The car stopped and the lone man took his hands from the wheel and stared out the windshield at the buildings. He looked and shook his head. This wasn't how he wanted to see his wayward charge but there was nothing else for it.

The man was older with greying hair and eyes that had seen too much war and loss in one lifetime. Although if he was honest this was the first time he'd started to think that maybe the war he was fighting had cost too much. Too much life. It had certainly taken from him those he had cared about most. Now he only had his youngest charge.

The charge that had left the world the older man lived in and vowed never to return. It had taken longer than it should have to track the youngest down. But then, he shook his head he hadn't heard until recently about the news. The news that had almost tore his heart in too. He closed his eyes against the pain. It had been a good few months of checking, rechecking and searching to make sure what he had been told was right. Too make sure they hadn't been hiding. But no, it hadn't been wrong. How he wished it had been wrong, some kind of joke but that wasn't to be.

It hadn't been a joke. Two thirds of the closest thing he had to family was gone. And now he had to be the one to let the lone survivor know that he had survived the war when the rest of his family hadn't. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this.

He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He knew the youngest hadn't left on the best of terms. The man had never asked what had happened but he knew it had been bad when the closest thing he had to an eldest son had refused to even say his brothers name. Refused to talk about it.

The older man had shaken his head. It had to have been bad because his eldest charge had always protected the youngest, given everything for him. The fact that he had refused to even acknowledge his brother's name told the older man how bad it had been.

The family had been as stubborn as each other the brothers had argued and fought but the older man knew they loved each other, and now he had go and tell the youngest that his big brother wasn't coming home from the hunt this time. That his big brother and his father hadn't survived the war he had chose to leave.

The man swiped at the tears that threatened to fall. He'd had a few months to come to terms with what had happened but he didn't believe it. Still couldn't believe it. But he had to proud of his eldest pseudo son. He'd gone down fighting as the man always knew he would. He'd saved a lot of lives doing it too. That was something the older man was proud of and would always remember.

Now he had to let his way would youngest pseudo son know and hope that the resulting blow out wasn't too big although he had little hope of that.

After letting his thoughts get the better of him for the best part of ten minutes he knew he couldn't put if off anymore and got out of the car. The older man couldn't put off his task any longer. He needed to tell his charge and he had to make sure he understood what happened before anyone else got to him first.

He had no idea how the youngest was going to react but he had no illusions that it was going to be bad. He'd waited an extra day for the youngest to at least celebrate his birthday with his girlfriend before he broke the news. He knew though he knew it wouldn't help and he couldn't wait any longer. He got out of the car and headed for the building where he knew his youngest charge lived.

_***_

Sam Winchester glanced up from where he was quietly working on his latest assignment. He was sat in the quiet corner of the library surrounded by books. He felt restless and he hadn't made any kind of head way in writing his assignment despite the research he'd done in preparation for it.

Sam stared at the words he'd written on his lap top and realised it was the same five lines he'd written over an hour ago and he'd come to a stand still. Again. He pushed away from his lap top pulling a hand through his hair. A telling sign of his frustration.

Of course, it could have something to do with the hang over he'd suffered for most of the day thanks to his girlfriend Jess. They'd had a party for his 23rd birthday the night before and he was still suffering even now. He'd still managed to drag himself from bed somewhere around noon and get to the library though he had to admit it hadn't really done him that much good. Now it was getting late and he was trying (and failing) to not be frustrated at the lack of progress he'd made. He'd done nothing worthy of the time he'd spent in the library and it made him wish he'd stayed in bed.

But then he knew how much work he needed to do this year to get into law. This paper was important. He couldn't screw up this paper. This paper counted for over half his grade and the board had been very specific about his grades if he wanted to stay on next year.

He'd found out just before the Christmas break that after a successful interview he'd managed to score a full ride to remain at Stanford for the next year. His predicted grades had impressed his lecturers but of course now he had to make those grades a reality.

When he'd found out about his full ride he's celebrated with his girlfriend Jessica Moore and all the while she'd tried to persuade him to ring his family. He'd told her no and eventually she'd left it alone, but he hadn't stopped thinking about it despite not having gone through with it.

He figured it didn't matter anyway his dad and brother had made it perfectly clear what they thought of his career choices and knew that in reality he couldn't go back. Phoning them would only make it worse so he hadn't.

He shook his head trying to get back to his assignment but knowing that soon he was going to have to give up. There was always tomorrow although Sam didn't make a habit of leaving things, things were just not happening for him and he couldn't stop fidgeting.

He was about to pack up and call it a day when he spotted Jess enter the library. She glanced around her blonde hair making her easy to spot. She spotted him and smiled before making her way over to him.

"Sam I've been looking all over for you." She said throwing her arms around him and hugging him. He returned the favour and said, "Why where you looking for me?"

"There's an older gentleman at our flat." She said softly. "Really nice guy. He's looking for you. Said it was important. Said he's your uncle." Sam looked at Jess then. He couldn't decide who it could be; if it was his dad or brother they'd have said so. He didn't have any uncles so… "Which one?" He asked at last.

"Said his name is Bobby Stevenson." Jess looked at Sam then. "I mean you never mention your family… but he said it's really important." Sam was confused. What the hell was Bobby doing here? Bobby definitely wasn't his uncle but he was definitely the closest thing Sam had to one. Sam didn't even realise Bobby knew where he went to school.

It was definitely surprising to think that Bobby had taken the time to track him down. But Sam agreed if Bobby had bothered then it was important. No doubt about that.

Sam nodded. "Alright I better go and meet him then." He finished up the last of his work and packed up his things before looking at Jess who was watching him. "What?" He smiled. "Nothing. It's just… you never talk about your family and suddenly one of your uncles turns up. Do you think everything is okay?"

Sam looked at her. He honestly didn't know why Bobby was here. "I have no idea. I haven't spoken to any of them since I started Stanford." He said truthfully. "But I'm sure everything's fine. Probably just some family drama and dad's sent Bobby to see me instead of starting world war three by coming himself."

Although if Sam was honest that wasn't entirely true. If dad had wanted him he'd have found him or sent Dean. But he wasn't going to say that. "Do you want me there?" Jessica said taking his hand. "I was going to meet Lori but I can cancel."

Sam smiled at his girlfriend and shook his head. "There's no need for you to do that." He kissed her and then said, "If I need you I'll call you. But don't cancel on Lori. It's not necessary." He kissed her again.

"It'll be fine. I'll cya later back at the apartment." Jessica smiled and pecked Sam's lips again "If you're sure?" She asked. "Positive." Sam said to her, "Go." She smiled and picked up her bag and blew a kiss and winked before heading out of the library.

Sam watched her go and then gathered his stuff together and then headed in the opposite direction towards his apartment. As he neared the complex he saw Bobby stood outside his door.

"Bobby!" He called taking the stairs two at a time. "Sam!" Bobby said smiling although Sam noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Bobby grabbed Sam as soon as he was able and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you boy." Bobby said "It's been a long time. You look good." Sam smiled and hugged Bobby back. He had fond memories of staying in South Dakota with Bobby and Dean when their dad took off for god knew where. "It's good to see you too Bobby." Sam said meaning it.

It had been a long time since he'd seen his dad's best friend. Longer than he had seen both his father and brother. His dad didn't often make the trip to South Dakota unless it was needed and it had been six months up until the time Sam had left for school.

"What brings you here?"

Sam watched Bobby and could have sworn he saw Bobby's eyes flash dark with pain before they cleared again and Sam was left wondering whether he'd seen it or not.

"Shall we go inside?" Bobby asked. "I really don't want to tell you all my news while we're stood on your doorstep." For some reason that didn't particularly make Sam feel good. He swallowed the bad feeling that suddenly grabbed him. He was beginning to wonder what was wrong.

They went inside and closed the door. "Nice place you got Sam." Bobby said looking around approvingly. "I share it with my girlfriend Jess." He said softly. "I know. I met her." Bobby said nodding, "Nice girl. Pretty. Dean said she was."

"Dean?" Sam asked. "He's been here?" Although as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised how stupid they sounded. Bobby looked at him. "Sam, you really don't think Dean and your Daddy would let you go and not know where you are?"

Sam looked down at the floor knowing he had never really given it much time in the time he had been away from the Hunt. "They didn't want me to go." He said to the floor. "But you went anyway. Dean found you and kept tabs. They knew were you were."

"Why did they never say?" Bobby looked at Sam then and Sam was almost sure he'd seen a flash of fury in Bobby's eyes. "Sam it was a two way street. Besides Dean, you're Daddy? They knew how much you want normal. They tried to give it to you. But even with you not speaking they tried to swing by here whenever they could."

Sam was about to say that he had never stopped speaking to Dean, more like the other way round when what Bobby had said hit him fully. They'd been here? Both of them?

Sam stared at Bobby honestly astonished at the fact Dean and his dad had seen his apartment, knew where he went to school. Yet he'd never seen them. He couldn't decide whether he was hurt or pissed that they'd never bothered to tell him. Or pissed that he had been so oblivious that he had never noticed them watching. So much for taking notice of his dad's lessons. How could he have missed them?

Then as he processed Bobby's words the dread came back almost choking him. His heart felt like it was in his throat before he swallowed it. He looked at Bobby then, "Could?" he asked picking up on Bobby's use of the past tense. Bobby looked away and Sam felt his heart rate speed up. "Bobby what did you mean could?"

Bobby looked away again and sighed. "Ahh Sam I'd give everything I have not to have to tell you this." Sam's stomach dropped to the floor. "Bobby, what do you mean?"

Bobby looked up and his eyes were shining, "There's no easy way to say this kid," He said softly. Sam stepped back. "Say what?" Although the feeling in his stomach had doubled and he started to feel nauseous.

A single tear dropped down onto Bobby's cheek and he looked at his youngest charge, "Sam, Dean and your Daddy? They had a hunt in Upstate New York. Something big. Bigger than both of them… they… they didn't make it Sam."

Sam blinked. He couldn't process Bobby's words. What did he mean they didn't make it? Why hadn't they finished the Hunt? "What?" Sam asked taking another step back. "That's stupid why would they not finish a hunt? They Hunt. It's what they do…"

He trailed off when Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sam you're not listening to me. No easy way to put it so I'm just gonna say it. They didn't make it. They didn't make it out alive. Sam, they're dead."

Sam felt like he'd been hit with something hard. He felt the colour drain out of his face and the ground tilt. It couldn't be true. He felt suddenly sick and as if his legs couldn't quite hold him up.

Bobby grabbed at Sam as his legs gave way. "No." Sam said staring past Bobby as though he couldn't really see him. "No." he said again firmly. Like he believed it.

"How can that be?" Sam looked at Bobby who was still gripping him. "How? No. They…They…" he trailed off and gripped Bobby's arm before shaking his head his eyes determined.

"They can't be. They're stronger… Why? When? What… I'll kill whoever is responsible!" Sam rambled not making sense shock soon gave way to absolute rage.

"What happened? When?" Sam demanded a fury building inside him, something vile and hot and something he couldn't contain. His Dad…. Dean. No. They couldn't be dead. _Dean _couldn't be dead. Dean lived through everything… No.

"My sources tell me they met up for a hunt in New York the December after you left to come here." Bobby closed his eyes waiting for the explosion he knew would come.

"That was nearly five years ago Bobby!" Sam said, "Why didn't you tell me before now?!"

"Because I only found out myself a few months ago. Me and your Daddy we had words before he left on that Hunt. I swore I'd shoot him with a shot gun the next time he turned up at my door. I expected Dean back, but well Dean was hunting on his own by then. He had quite the success record in the two months after you left."

Bobby shrugged. "I thought he'd come back when he finally felt the need too. He never did. But I figured he'd show up eventually. You know how Dean was, a drive for helping everyone he could. Even at the expense of himself."

Sam didn't fail to see the pride in Bobby's eyes when he spoke about Dean although they were awash with pain. Pain and loss. Sam himself didn't believe it. How could he? Believing it meant they were gone. They weren't gone. He'd find them. He'd find them and then kick their arses.

"Well anyway after hunting on his own he met up with your daddy. Another hunter Steve Wandell? He saw them in one of the Hunter hang outs up there. Whatever it was it…? I don't know. It was big. Huge. And Dean? Your Daddy? They ended up right in the middle of it."

"I spoke to Dean the day before he left for that Hunt." Bobby shook his head a single tear falling down his face. "Sam I found out about a year ago it's took me that long to find out as much as I know and damn it if that ain't much. But I'm sorry kid, they are. They're gone. I wish it wasn't true but it is."

Sam shook his head again cuffing tears that were falling down his face. "Bobby are you sure?" Sam gave up trying to stem the flow of his tears as they cascaded down his face. "You have to be sure."

"I finally tracked down the civilians they were helping. Sam it's true. They died. No one is sure exactly what they got mixed up in but whatever it was, it was big. Something far bigger than them. They went down fighting. Saved a lot of people doing it too from what my sources tell me."

Bobby cuffed his face again and grasped Sam's shoulder. "I would give everything I have not to tell you this Sam but I couldn't hold off any longer. I still don't know exactly what went down, even after all this time. But I will find out."

Sam cuffed the tears from his face determination taking hold of his heart. He would find out what happened to his family, damn it he owed them that much. He should have been there. Now he would find out what had happened to them and then he would make whatever had took their lives pay.

"I'm coming with you." Sam said standing up. "Sam, No!" Bobby said. Sam ignored his friend and started to throw things haphazardly into a bag. "Sam your dad, Dean? They wouldn't want this…"

"I should have been with them Bobby." Sam said almost choking on the pain. "They never wanted me to go to college but I had to have normal. Now they're dead and the last words I said to them Bobby…" Sam closed his eyes.

"This is the least I can do for them. I need to know what happened to them. I have to know." Bobby nodded but he still felt compelled to ask. "Your girl, school?"

Sam looked at him. "I'll tell Jess I need some time and school? Well it'll be here when I get the chances I get the answers I need." He pulled out the cabinet from its place against the wall and slid the back off to reveal an array of weapons which he quickly packed.

At that moment Jess came in the apartment. Sam looked at Bobby. Bobby picked up the bag with his weapons and his lap top in it and said, "I'll meet you in the car Sam."

He left and Sam turned and looked at Jess. Jess cocked her head and didn't fail to see the tear tracks on Sam's face. "Sam?" She asked softly. He didn't stop the tears this time. They started falling down his face again. "Jess…" he said before he broke down completely.

"Sam," She said rushing forward and gathering him into her arms. "What is it?" He cried into her shoulder for a moment before moving backwards unsure of what to say, how to word it. How did you tell someone that you're whole world had just fallen apart?

He hadn't gotten on with his dad, Dean had driven him crazy but he loved them both. He should never have left them. He didn't know what he could have done if he had been there but he knew he should have. He didn't even know how they had died.

Something he intended to change. He had to know. He slowly explained everything to Jess. He had to stop twice because his throat closed up and he thought he'd pass out from the pain. He told his beautiful girlfriend that his brother and father had been murdered and his uncle Bobby, a cop had just been informed and they were heading to New York to ID the bodies.

He explained that he needed to know what had happened to them and that he would keep in touch. She'd hugged him hard and wanted to know if he wanted company. He thought of the normal life he had craved, of how he wanted to tell Jess yes he wanted company. But he knew the path he was going to be walking was somewhere she couldn't follow. Somewhere he couldn't wouldn't let her follow.

So he told her to stay at school and that he would be in touch, wondering if he ever would. He gathered the last of his things together and went out to meet Bobby by Bobby's car.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sam?" He asked strongly. "We might not like what we find. There might be no turning back from this." Sam nodded. "I know but I have to do this. I have to be there."

Bobby nodded and turned opening the trunk of his car showing Sam the array of weapons. "I've got every weapon we need." Sam picked up one of the rifles and opened the cartridge.

"Rock Salt?" He asked. Bobby nodded. "Rock Salt bullets. Dean's idea. Shoot first ask questions later. Stops the ghost in its tracks." Bobby said softly. "We were discussing a few other ideas the day before they disappeared. Bobby shook his head.

Sam swallowed another lump in his throat. And closed the rifle up with a click. He looked at Bobby. "We've got work to do." He said softly but there was a note of steel in his voice. He would get answers. He would. Bobby nodded closing the trunk and heading round to the drivers side of the car, "We'll start in New York see where that takes us." He said.

Sam nodded. "Whatever it takes Bobby." Bobby nodded and gunned the engine taking Sam away from the normal life he had always wanted into the unknown and to answers, and revenge for the family he had lost.

* * *

Okay so now here is your choice... Chapter two can go one of two ways... It can be from Sam's POV or it can be from Dean's. I already know alot of this story is going to be told from Dean's POV it's just when to start. Let me know if you have an opinion otherwise it'll go the way the boys let me write it. Cya next time.


	3. Chapter Two: Hunting For Answers

I can only apologise for how long its been since I've updated I'd go into why it's took so long but its really uninteresting so I'll just say thank-you for being patient and here we go again with chapter two.

**Disclaimer: **I've messed with the plots of both the Dark Hunter world and Supernatural I wish I owned both sadly not.

Note: For those of you that are famillair with the world of Dark Hunters I've made a few changes to the time purely for the stories sake. Just what I've changed will become clear in the course of the story. For now here we go with chapter two.

Thank-you to everyone that has reviewed I love to know what you're all thinking x

* * *

Unleash The Night

Chapter Two: Hunting For Answers

_November 2006_

_New Orleans, Louisiana _

Sam Winchester stared at the city that he had driven into. Hurricane Katrina had been over a year ago but the city still looked like the hurricane had just torn through it. Businesses were still closed, houses and shop fronts were still boarded up but life was still going on around the scars, the reminders of what the city had endured.

New Orleans would endure, it would survive and eventually it would be rebuilt. The people of New Orleans would survive but they would live with the scars the hurricane had left behind. The inhabitants of the city like Sam, Bobby and the rest of the world would never forget the pictures of after the disaster.

They would still remember pictures of people stranded as the levee's broke, people stranded on their rooftops, people washed away from the flood and the harrowing stories to come out of the Super Dome when the survivors came out. Sam remembered watching the death toll climb and watching as the survivors looted the city until there was nothing left. It was devastating to see the city still suffering.

But despite the carnage it was also possible for Sam to see the rebuilding effort taking effect. He could see the new city of New Orleans beginning to rise from the ashes of the old. He could see the French Quarter still managing to thrive the only part of the city that had in anyway survived the wrath of Katrina.

He sighed as he pulled up outside a motel. It had been a long six months and still he knew almost nothing. He didn't know how that could be.

He wasn't an amateur at this and Bobby certainly wasn't. How was it that they knew nothing? They should have found something. But for the last six months there had been very little to find out what had happened to his father and brother. He'd met up with the civilians that had been with his father and brother and all they could tell him was his father and brother had died like heroes. While comforting to know that Dean and his dad had been doing what they did best he still wanted answers. Answers that just didn't seem to be forthcoming.

He walked to the motel and slung his bag through the door setting up salt lines as protection before picking up his laptop and heading for the nearest library off the French Quarter to start yet another day of research.

Sam had been through every sort of Hunt they could have been on Angry or Vengeful Spirit, Shapeshifter, wendigo, Demon possession, any pretty much anything else he could think of they would have been hunting. Sam just didn't understand it. There was practically nothing to go off and people that he knew his brother and father had helped didn't remember anything specific.

That in itself was weird. Sam may have given up hunting, but he had enough experience to know that after a hunt the victims and the people they helped? They didn't forget about it in a hurry. But the three people Sam had spoken to could tell him next to nothing.

Sam looked away from his screen frustrated. He knew there was nothing he could do now to help his brother. The guilt he felt, the guilt he still felt, just wouldn't go away.

He should have been there he should have been hunting. He should have been there to offer the back-up his father and Dean obviously needed. He had never known Dean and his father not be able to handle anything, but well, he got the feeling that this was something bigger, something bigger than they had known going into it. And Sam knew his dad and Dean well enough to know that even when they realised they were over their heads they wouldn't have backed out.

They would have stayed; they would have stayed and tried to get as many people out as they could before even thinking of getting out themselves.

They were gone but Sam still felt their ghosts hanging over his head like they were still alive. Sam knew he couldn't rest until he found the answers he was searching for no matter how long it took. He needed to know.

With almost nothing to go on it was hard to trace what they could have possibly been fighting. The witnesses remembered next to nothing and whatever had been there had left no traces. That in itself was a mystery, the supernatural always left traces. Always.

At that moment his cell phone rang. "Hi Bobby." Sam said without looking at his caller ID. "You found anything?" Bobby asked. "Not a damn thing." Sam said. "What about you." "Still looking but it's pretty thin on the ground." Sam sighed. That had been pretty much the story of the hunt he had started six months ago.

"Any little thing Sam might help." Bobby said. "I know," Sam said pulling a hand over his face getting annoyed that he had found next to nothing.

"But there isn't a thing. How can this be happening? I could probably find more on the existence of vampires than I can find on what happened to Dean and Dad." Bobby laughed but there was no humour in it. Sam couldn't remember the last time he or Bobby had laughed with any real humour. The death of his father and his brother haunted him and it overtook any other thought he had. He had to find answers. had too. He felt like his life was suspended until he had his answers. School had become a distant memory and though he tired to keep Jessica he knew his distance would soon mean she was a memory too. As much as he loved her he also knew he couldn't let this go and he couldn't let her know what he was doing so was it any wonder she was pulling away from him?

There were times he wanted to give up but he knew that Dean and his dad would never have given up on him. He wanted blood for what had happened to them. He needed to know. He now understood the drive John had had Sam himself had almost been consumed by it these past few months.

Sam stared at the computer screen for at least another half an hour before he gave up again. How could his dad and brother have died and there be nothing left of them. It was like every trace of them had been wiped away. The thought hurt Sam more than anything.

The argument they'd had before Sam had left for college was all he could think about now. He remembered looking at Dean's twenty-one year old face as he'd told him he wanted normal and how Dean had seemed to withdraw from him before his eyes before Dean had simply said his new normal life awaited. Sam closed his eyes his brother's voice echoing in his head.

_"You better go. Your new life awaits. Your normal life." _Dean's voice had been so controlled. But Sam realised now just how much he had hurt his brother now. Th_e _memory tore at him now.

_"You made your choice Sam take it and don't look back." _Dean had let him go because that was what Sam had wanted. Because Sam had to have normal. And he hadn't looked back.

He wished with everything he had that wasn't the last memory he had of his dad and brother, the fact that they'd died thinking he hated them when that simply wasn't the case. Although how they were meant to think anything else when he'd been such a prick that summer before he'd left them behind he didn't know. He didn't think the guilt of that would ever fade.

His emotions were clogging his every step as he headed to get some more books not ready to give in just yet.

This was New Orleans for Christ's sake. It was known all over the world for being the home of creatures of the night. He pulled some of the bigger mythological books off the shelves and then went back to his seat cross checking anything that looked good with things on his computer.

He had just about exhausted his leads again when he came to a section on vampires. Sam laughed his laughter bitter there was no real humour. His ability to laugh had died six months ago. It looked he'd find more evidence to the existence of vampires than he would find out what happened to his dad and his brother.

Still the vampire myths were interesting as a hunter he knew that all myths were at least grounded in some grain of truth and he had seen for the most part what the reality of the myth amounted too. But vampires? No hunter anywhere had found any truth to the existence of vampires which had Sam wondering where the hell the stories had come from.

He would have investigated further had it been any other time and place but it wouldn't get him any answers so he closed the book with a sharp snap his anger at his own inability to find answers growing with each passing second.

He scrubbed his hands across his face knowing he wasn't going to get more done now and that he was better off heading for the motel though sleep had become a distant memory to him in the last six months. He packed up his laptop and headed out of the library, or at least what was left of it since the hurricane had hit. He'd like to think that was maybe the reason he wasn't finding anything but Sam wasn't that hopeful. He headed for the exit. He'd left his car at some none descript motel the walk back would clear his head.

Sam didn't notice he was being watched, had been since the moment he walked in the library. Something Sam would have possibly been pissed at since his hunting skills had certainly improved over the last six months. But then there were few who could sense the man watching Sam unless he wanted to be found.

As he left the library a tall man, reaching 6'8 stepped out from behind one of the book cases his dark hair was long and had a streak of shocking red at the front it hung down his back tied back loosely at the nape of his neck. His eyes were covered with a pair of Oakley sunglasses but underneath his strangely coloured sliver eyes watched intently as Sam exited the library.

"Well, well..." He whispered in a strange lilting accent that would have been hard pressed to be placed as any accent from anywhere in the world. He pulled out his cell phone pressing a number on it he dialled,

"Hey Nick it's me. Yeah where are you?" He laughed to whatever was said on the other end. "Yeah well sue me I'm checking. I need you to do a sweep round by the rose motel at about five am." "Why? Because your best friend is going to need you right about then." The dark haired man offered a small smile into the phone at what he heard on the other end of the line.

"He's fine Nick I promise. Like I'd let anything happen to any of them." Ash's face became serious. "Especially him." "I know. There's just a bit of a situation will you do it? Okay bring him to me. He'll want to yell at me. Yeah I know see you later." Ash snapped the phone closed and looked towards the doors Sam had disappeared through.

"Well Sam Winchester time to show you're worth. I pray you do not fail. Nothing will help you if you do." Then the man vanished as if he'd never been there unnoticed by anyone in the library.

Sam was lost in his thoughts as he headed back towards the motel and after half an hour he looked around to realise he wasn't where he wanted to be. He paused trying to get his bearings, deciding on a direction he took it quickly keeping a careful eye on his surroundings but it didn't seem to be helping the buildings and the roads did not melt into ones he recognised.

Sam cursed colourfully as he came to a stop again. He'd walked further and further away from the library convinced he was on the right track but it appeared that he hadn't been. That annoyed him Sam could count on one hand the amount of times he'd been lost. His dad had drummed into him and Dean the importance of being able to read a map and recognise land markings.

Sam remembered when he'd been eleven and Dean fifteen his dad had dropped them both in the middle of a city and told them to make their way to a specified spot. Sam will never forget the panic he felt watching his father drive off leaving them on the streets of some big city with only a map and the basic provisions.

Dean however had calmly guided them through the city with what Sam realises now was practiced ease. And he starts as he wonders how many times Dean had to have done it by the time John allowed Sam out to be able to do it without panicking. He remembers Dean patiently showing him how to map read and what to do if you went wrong, if things had changed. He had them at the point well within the time limit but still John had laid into Dean for putting Sam in danger.

Dean had said nothing just took it all and then proceeded to sit with Sam while Sam asked him question after question about map reading.

Sam stopped again and once more he was the little brother listening to his big brother's voice telling him what to do. He knew now he had to have gone wrong somewhere. Which, given what had happened in New Orleans was entirely possible.

So much of New Orleans had changed after the storm that had almost ripped it apart. Streets that had once stood proud had been washed away, landmarks had been moved and shops had been closed or moved to other parts of the city.

Maps from before the 2005 storm were useless and even the newer ones did not count for the constant movement of the city as it tried to recover from the storm.

He could have sworn his motel wasn't that far from the library it's why he'd chosen the damn thing in the first place. He rarely looked at the places he drove too anymore. As long as they served his purpose they didn't matter. He sighed admitting to himself that he was lost.

He went back to what Dean and his dad had taught him if in doubt find a way back to the point you started with. Or a point that is recognisable and work forwards again from there. Dean had had to do that only once the first time Sam had been with him in the city they'd been dropped in.

He decided the best way to combat this was too retrace his steps until he came to the library and start again. He cursed himself for not driving in but he'd wanted to clear his head and stretch his legs after driving for six hours straight to get to New Orleans.

He turned and headed back the way he had come. After about forty minutes he made it back to the library realising that somehow he'd gone in a massive circle coming back on the library from a different direction. No wonder he hadn't recognised anything although that really didn't make him feel any better.

The fact it was also gone dark now proved just how much time he'd spent trying to find his way. He didn't like the reminder that he'd managed to go wrong even with the skills he had from dad and Dean. Yet another reminder, that even after six months, he still had a long way to go before he was competent again.

He readjusted the shoulder strap of his laptop that was starting to dig in just a little and continued walking.

He was just starting to recognise some of the buildings proving he was at least going in the right direction when he heard a commotion in one of the side allies. There were two men making a young woman's life a living hell. They had her surrounded and were intimidating her and she looked frightened that only seemed to be driving them on.

Before he could change his mind Sam dropped his laptop bag by the corner of the alley and started towards the group. Sam was surprised that all of them were at least six feet in height and two of the men where the same height as him. Sam was used to being taller than most people his brother was six foot one but Sam had still stood a good three inches taller than him.

"Hey!" He yelled into the alley. The duo turned as one and Sam had the sudden thought that maybe this wasn't the greatest idea in the world. But he hadn't been brought up a hunter for nothing. He'd been taught to fight and he'd fought more than two people in a brawl before. Three or more had been a typical Winchester brawl before he had left for college.

"Leave her alone!"

"Stay out of this!" The one to the left hissed. Sam stood his ground. "Stay with her I'll take care of this." "It's not pleasant to interrupt something that plainly has nothing to do with you." The guy said. "It's not pleasant to harass a girl either." Sam said adjusting his stance. He knew where this was going. There was only ever one way to show these assholes and that was to hammer them into the ground.

He'd tried to tell Dean once that talking worked but now Sam understood Dean had seen the world for what it was and people like the idiot in front of him only understood violence and fire with fire.

"You'll regret this." The blonde man said before he attacked. Sam was ready for the onslaught and blocked the punch with practiced ease. The blonde was momentarily stunned and then smiled.

"Oh a fighter. How entertaining." Then the fight really began and for a moment Sam thought he'd lost but Winchesters didn't believe in losing and he hammered on and slowly got the upper hand until a particularly well placed punch had the man on the floor with Sam stood over him. He glanced at the one holding the girl.

"Have I made myself clear? Or do I have to hammer your head into the floor just to be sure?" Sam snarled his breath coming in pants but the adrenaline from the fight making him feel good. The blonde holding the girl snarled at Sam but reluctantly nodded. He snarled again and let her go. "She's not worth the effort anyway." He let her go so violently Sam thought she was going to end up on the floor. She caught herself against the wall while the guy woke his friend and they staggered out of the alley out of sight Sam watching them the whole way.

Once he was sure they were gone he turned back to the girl. She was tall and blonde and she looked terrified. "It's okay," Sam said softly. "Come with me," Her eyes were almost too big for her face. There was a nasty graze along the left side of her face evidence that she had been definitely roughed up.

She looked unsure but Sam made sure she could see him and let her catch her breath. "I won't hurt you. Come with me I'll help you get home." The girl looked lost for a moment before she seemed to make up her mind and headed towards Sam.

"You didn't have to do that? Why did you do that they would have hurt you." "It was the right thing to do. And I really despise men thinking they can take advantage of women like that." The girl had tears in her eyes which she seemed to be fighting the urge to let fall.

"What's your name?" Sam asked more to distract her from what had happened to her rather than real interest. "My name is Sam Winchester." "Tia." She said softly. "Okay Tia." Sam said softly feeling like he was approaching a horse ready to bolt. "Let's get you home."

She nodded and Sam, letting her know where he was at all times before steering her away from the alley. They walked down one of the brightly lit streets had been walking for about ten minutes when Tia finally spoke up.

"Is there anything I can do for you to say thank-you?" She asked quietly. Sam looked down at her, not that he had to look far she was at least six feet straight it was kind of novel that Sam met a girl that tall. "I don't expect anything from you Tia. I helped you because you needed it not because I expected anything in return." Sam took a deep breath,

"But if you can give me directions to the Midnight Rose motel I'd be grateful I'm new in town and I got myself completely lost. Not something I'm usually in the habit of doing."

Tia smiled. "That I can do for you Sam. I live right by there so I'll drop you there and carry on my way home." Sam shook his head almost before she stopped speaking.

"No it's fine let's get you back first." Tia looked like she was going to argue but then looked behind her and seemed to think better of it.

Another ten minutes passed and Sam started to vaguely recognise the buildings and he started to feel like he might actually see his bed before dawn. Not that he hadn't that long and longer without sleep before.

Tia led him round another corner and was suddenly facing four very angry men. He glanced at Tia only to realise her body language had completely changed and she sauntered from his side to join the other four men laughing. It was then that it clicked. He'd walked right into a trap.

Oh fan-fucking-tastic.

"This one's soul is strong." Tia said to the men. And Sam was instantly on his guard. Soul? "He'll make us strong. Keep us strong there is enough for all of us." One of the blonde men nodded. "We suspected he would be when we felt him coming. He will do nicely." Sam cursed as he recognised the man he'd supposedly hammered into the ground.

There wasn't a mark on him. Sam knew then that there was something seriously not right with the picture. He just couldn't say what. But the little hair on the back of his neck were screaming at him that he was in danger and he was inclined to believe it.

Sam decided now would be a good time to get out of the enclosed space he'd allowed himself to get into only to realise that the men had surrounded him and he was boxed in. "What do you want?" He demanded. He'd fight worse than these idiots and come out on top he would not be intimidated.

"Nothing we can't take from you." Tia laughed. "Oh I have to thank you Sam you've made tonight so easily you can die knowing that you've allowed us to live."

Sam was stunned for a moment before his brain kicked in. Die? Oh hell no. He dropped into a fighting stance and the blonde that had taken point grinned. "You really don't have to fight us." Sam rushed him and the man parried easily. "But if you insist it will make it all the more fun," He grinned

And the four men and Tia converged on Sam but Sam was ready and fought with everything he had he punched the face closest to him and kicked another's feet out from under them. One of the others came at him with a knife and he parried the blow kicking the guy into the wall. The guy swung round and snarled.

Sam stared he realised what he was looking at. The man's eyes had started to glisten and there were fangs. _Fangs. _What. The. Fuck? Sam was a goddamn hunter there was no such thing as vampires. There had never been a hunter sight them yet.

That moment of surprise cost him and Tia and one of the men caught his arms and locked him into place. He struggled but they were so strong and soon they had him forced to the floor. The leader of the group stood in front of him.

"Playtime is over human." He said softly. "Now you die!" He reared back and Sam determined to stare the guy in the face waited for the blow that never came.

Sam heard it a second before it landed a low whistle of something moving fast through the air and then he saw a flash of sliver as it flashed right by his face to land in the guy's chest. Only for the man to freeze and then burst into dust and disappear as if he had never been there.

Sam blinked and was hauled round as the others hissed but Sam could almost smell the fear, something had changed. Then Sam saw it. A figure at the end of the alley where the blonde mob had trapped him.

The darkness obscured a clear look but there was a lone figure at the end of the alley. He was tall and Sam could tell he was a fighter just from the way he was stood. He had a confidence that was born not learned and an air of danger that made Sam want to run as far from this place as he could. He was looking directly into the alley completely unafraid.

"We'll kill him!" One of the blondes snarled. "You can try," the voice was dark and lethal and made Sam swallow hard. Just what in the hell had he gotten himself into?

One of the blondes made a move and the man's hand moved faster than Sam could track and suddenly there was a dagger planted firmly in the chest of the blonde a second before he too exploded.

"Running from me wasn't fair." The man at the end of the alley said taking a step closer. "We hadn't finished. Now I figure spoils to the victor lets finish this bitches."

Sam was suddenly on the floor free of the two holding him as the man came forward moving faster than Sam could believe to meet them in what seemed like a mini explosion the way they clashed.

The guy turned and looked directly at Sam, "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Run!" Sam's rescuer snarled, "RUN!" Sam was doing as ordered almost before he realised he had he was out of the alley and across the street before he thought to think why.

But then Sam's brain kicked in and he spun on the spot. He couldn't leave that guy there regardless of the fact he seemed to know what he was doing. Those things weren't human. The guy had to be a Hunter and Sam was not about to leave a fellow hunter in a mess. No way.

He didn't get chance to do anything at that moment Tia came flying out of the alley her long blonde hair flying behind her. She dived at him knocking him into the road the impact of the tarmac had him winded and he heard Tia scream, "Me or the human you decide Hunter. You decide!"

Then Sam heard it the unmistakable sound of a car coming right for him. Sam could clearly hear the engine but he knew he was too hurt to move and then suddenly he was sailing through the air again to skid across the floor and he saw the dark figure take the brunt of the car impact. The guy hut the bonnet of the car and somersaulted through the air to land on the road.

The guy groaned and Sam tried to get himself up to help but hunter looked at him from behind a pair of designer police sunglasses, that were almost trashed and in pieces, and said,

"The car clipped me. You did not see this. I've hit my head and it's knocked me unconscious. But you see no need to ring an ambulance. You know I'll be fine in a few hours."

Sam stared before the guy seemed to loose his battle to stay awake and slid to the floor.

There was laughter and Sam swung round to see Tia watching him. "Hunters. Always so predictable. This is why they will never win against us!"

Her eyes were alight with fire and her face showed no sign of remorse for what she had set in motion. "Well Sam Winchester it's been interesting. I'll have you yet. Then she dived into the passenger side of a car that screeched up next to her. The car peeled away leaving Sam lying in the pavement.

He looked into the road and realised that the man still hadn't moved from where the car had clipped him. Sam felt guilt surge through him

He hauled himself up wincing as his muscles protested after being thrown around like a rag doll. His legs felt wobbly but he was able to stand without ending up on his ass again so Sam figured that had to be a bonus.

He looked at the hunter that had come to his aid. He could have been seriously hurt throwing himself in front of the car like that. Luckily he'd only been clipped, something about that didn't seem right how had the car missed that much of him? But Sam had seen it with his own eyes. The Hunter had come tearing out the alley and pushed him out the way getting clipped and he'd hit his head a little. This was one lucky son of a bitch and despite the fact the car clipped him he could still be seriously hurt.

Sam wasn't going to leave him lying in the street. He made his way over to the unconscious hunter and for the first time got a good look at his rescuer.

His heart almost stopped. The hunter was younger than he appeared in the alley. Possibly younger than Sam himself he was dressed in black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt thrown on under a black leather jacket. He wasn't as tall as he had first appeared six two at most still shorter than Sam himself. He had dirty blonde hair that was cut short but the thing that had Sam's heart stopping and then hammering like he'd just ran a marathon was the fact that Sam knew him.

Sam recognised the hunter instantly. Once there hadn't been a point in his life without the other hunter in it. Because the hunter that had undoubtedly saved Sam's life tonight, the one that had obviously sustained injuries in helping him was someone Sam had never thought he'd see again. But here he was, right there in front of him. Sam couldn't believe it but there was no denying what was in front of him. Who was in front of him.

"Dean." He whispered.


End file.
